


战后休假

by Izawakena



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawakena/pseuds/Izawakena





	战后休假

还是鬼丸三条战后设定，和狐三日的囚一个时间轴。战胜方大概设定是国王鬼丸国纲，军部元帅小乌丸，名门粟田口的族长是鸣狐，一期是继承人，弟弟们都是非嫡系族胞。  
鹤丸年长几岁，没什么血统但是奈何自己牛逼，顽强奋斗在和一期一振在各方面平起平坐的道路上。（弟弟们：我们不同意！）  
因为是低魔世界所以两人的特殊能力都和武士刀有关。  
——————————————————————  
——————————————————————  
两位中将从一个不起眼的乡村小站走下列车。  
精致的皮箱，做工优良的军服，还有英姿飒爽的高傲面容，一切都显得两人与此地格格不入。  
·  
白发男子走在前，有些浪荡不羁地倒扣军帽，束腰也随意的放在手袋里，嘴角挂着一丝有些痞气挑衅的邪笑，得意地吹着口哨。  
带着造型怪异的纯黑皮套的魔爪扯过路边野花把玩，给身后的人讲述些品种花期什么的。令人不可思议地是整体看上去竟然像个阳光开朗的俊朗青年。  
水色短发的男子走在后面认认真真地听着。  
或许是鞋跟的缘故，他看起来比前面那位低了半指，但气质不输丝毫。一丝不苟把复杂军装穿戴整齐，露出的指节也被丝质手套包好，有板有眼迈步走在路上，浑身散发着严谨禁欲的气息，与恣意妄为的白毛形成鲜明对比。  
·  
“鹤丸殿，路还很远，您这样蹦哒不累吗？”  
两把武士刀，两支枪械，还有数枚金币，两人这次突发奇想的放松度假所带行李，全掂在鹤丸手中。  
“完全不累，终于逃出来了我真的好开心啊！”  
“不如箱子让我来拎吧。”  
“一期你就好好休息吧，过会比较累的估计是你。”  
“一场战争下来鹤丸殿很自信了呢，明明在三条战线上我是首位升为中将的，最后夜袭时我也是率先斩杀百人的。”  
“输了那个撑死了会被祖宗骂几句所以没怎么较真啦，输了你这个以后我只能和自己的左右嫔妃过，不行不行，该让一期看看我的全力了。”  
“如果您的全力我不满意，等回京都我就立马换人哦。”  
蓝发青年颇为纯良的对着鹤丸眨了眨眼，眉眼里都是藏不住的笑意。  
“一期你还是这么嘴上不饶人啊，果然我还是最喜欢你在床上翘着屁股乖乖娇喘。”  
青年有些撑不住脸皮快步上前恶狠狠揽住鹤丸的脖颈，叼住恋人的耳垂小声说，  
“等不及被我下面的嘴绞杀我可以现在用手把你绞杀。”  
·  
这边的旅店受鸣狐控制，早早地帮自己忍辱负重取得无数战果的晚辈安排好了。  
之所以说忍辱负重，其实也没受多大委屈，要不然代号‘awt’的暗杀部队率先就把冒犯之人碎尸万段。  
主要问题出在自己人这边。  
脱线的鹤丸中将，还有藤四郎家几个特立独行的大孩子，虽然都富有才干，但也傲气十足不愿受制他人。  
唯有一期一振，红白脸独角唱，武力也强的让人叹服，可以一个眼神让他们全部乖乖听话，一个拥抱完全顺毛，被大包平吐槽是不是一期来包扎伤口你们几个就能直接满血复活。  
可以说西部战线一期就是核心。  
少年并没有以此自持，七转八弯，走过一道石桥，目的地终于呈现眼前。  
绕过数株樱树进入干净朴素的店头，里面已经没有其他住客，只留了几个有眼识口风紧的仆人。  
·  
“两位大人，顶楼客房、露天温泉还有晚上的饭菜全部准备妥当，请问有何吩咐？”男子屈膝行礼，恭顺地问道。  
鹤丸没有答话，转头用眼神询问一期，一期顺手接过爱人手中的皮箱回答，  
“我们先去洗澡。不必打扰，没有要求你们就待在外院。”  
“是。”  
“啊，等等。”  
一期又叫住了点头离去的仆从。  
“尽快去买两件羽织，要纯白棉质，办好放在门外就可。”  
“遵命。”  
·  
走上楼梯，进入宽敞的房间，新做的衣物呈现眼前。  
“还是只有一期能记住我的偏好。”  
两人脱下军装换上和服，鹤丸边系腰带边感慨。  
“别说偏好，我连您的嗜痂之癖都记得清清楚楚。”  
一期跪坐在桌边把鹤丸随意丢弃的军装叠整齐，和自己的并排放好。  
“哎呀，举个例子，我怎么不知道。”  
“喜欢我裸体穿您的羽织，喜欢在和弟弟们有约时强迫我做爱，喜欢洗澡时啃我的脚踝......还要举例吗？”  
“不用了，总之都是喜欢你。  
我就是喜欢一期才变得奇奇怪怪的，你要负责呀～”  
懒得搭理鹤丸的贫嘴，一期只顾埋头整理衣物。  
自小两人都有刀不离身的习惯。鹤丸打开皮箱把武士刀取出别在腰间，伸手把跪着的一期拉起，“嘛，别搭理这些了一时半会穿不上。去泡温泉吧。”  
“好。”  
·  
露天温泉飘着热气腾腾的水雾覆盖了整个后院。仔细观察，特等岩料砌成的池子黑如墨玉，泉水中添加了特制的保养草药，带着淡淡的涩香。  
漂浮的木桶盛着数瓶清酒，看起来就颇为解乏增趣。  
穿衣随便的人脱衣也随便，鹤丸利落的跳到池水里，激起的水花溅了一期满身。  
“鹤丸殿！我的刀还在身上！”一期心疼地擦拭着名物吉光，红色鎏金的刀鞘上几点水滴，反而更显得色彩艳丽。  
“哈哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。说起来一期即使是生气也还是用敬语说话呢，要不要骂人试试看？”  
一期放下刀，抬脚踩到趴在岸边的鹤丸的肩头，  
“鹤丸国永，自己掂量掂量，让我说脏话，你想死吗？”  
·  
白发的人毫不胆怯，稔熟地扯过一期的脚，捧着脚趾轻柔的吻了吻突出的精致脚踝，然后把人拉进水抱在怀中。  
“我想死也不想让你死。你是个不在乎自己的人，看看这几个月你多少次差点把自己折腾得送命。”  
一期的水性没有鹤丸五成好，挣不开圈住自己的手，只能卸下力气随他意。  
中将抿起被水打湿的白发露出额头，伸出舌头舔舐着一期右臂的伤口，锐物划破平滑的肌肤，再度愈合会留下凹凸不平的深色痕迹，在本就细白的一期身上格外突兀。  
“这是你一意孤行冲入敌军，被那杆枪划上的。”  
“如果他手劲再重三分伤到骨头，你这辈子都别想再握刀。”  
“所以他死了。”一期有些不解的歪歪头望着鹤丸，伤亡在少年眼里再稀疏平常不过，结果是好的不就可以了吗？  
·  
比起大腿小腿数不清浅浅深深的砍伤枪伤，后背的一片箭伤上最为狰狞。  
轻轻用舌头舔过，鹤丸就觉得心里抽疼。崎岖不平的疤遍布嶙峋的背部，被骨头绷起的表皮颜色深浅不一。  
鹤丸记得很清楚，那次奇袭的箭头涂抹了罕见的毒药，一期为了掩护弟弟们无伤撤回孤军奋战，视线死角处被射中好几支。  
回到军营后一期就跪倒在地昏迷不醒，浑身抽搐还发起高烧。  
鹤丸紧咬嘴唇一言不发，苍白的面色显示出了他多么的无助和动摇。  
但是临危不乱是军人最基本的素养，鹤丸伸出些许颤抖的手撕开染红的军服，拔去箭头剜除背部沾染毒药的血肉，喂下解药后的一整晚白发中将都倚在床边听着爱人的呼吸。  
他怕他死。  
好在一期命硬，抢救及时把他从鬼门关里拉回人间。  
但背后永远留下了触目惊心的疤痕。  
·  
扳过一期的肩膀强迫他转身，鹤丸低下头吻了吻胸口。  
浅色的睫毛颤动着，表情有些压抑。  
还有一次，想起就令人后怕。三条国狡猾的刺客隐藏在暴雨中，在一期的暗侍交班时掷去了锋利的匕首。  
而目标正是床上因焦虑战损吞服安眠药才睡着的一期，那半露的胸膛。  
幸好那晚白发中将守在爱人身边，天性敏感的他察觉到了不对劲，借着闪电看到银刃后奋不顾身地扑过去，生生用手握住了夺命的凶器。  
“一期，有时候我觉得你真的挺狠，特别是对自己。”  
“你也不想想万一有个好歹......”后面的话鹤丸没说下去，略微消瘦的双臂紧紧抱住一期，简直像是抱住失而复得的绝世宝物。  
或者说，这是他的全世界也不为过。  
少年被硌得生痛也不挣扎一下，伸手回抱住鹤丸的头，带起的水淅淅沥沥粘在两人脖颈间，更显亲密。  
除了弟弟们，他心中柔软的地方只会被鹤丸触动。终于体悟到为什么这个和自己平等的男人站在同样的视角却会突然因自己某些行为发火。  
“不过，还好您在我身边。”  
闭上眼睛把脸埋在鹤丸的颈窝，撒娇般说着比告白还动人的话。  
“冥冥之中，我有预感您一定会在危难里救我脱身，才敢任性做自己想做的。”  
”和战争一样，都过去了。“  
·  
拉过被水推远的木桶，上好清酒的香气已被热水蒸出。  
一期主动倒了两杯，希冀抚平鹤丸的情绪。色素淡泊的浅色身影交织重叠，纤细却不乏爆发力的臂膀相互挽着，一盏盏喝下交杯酒。  
掂量着曜变瓷杯，举起对光欣赏瑰丽的碗中宇宙，鹤丸想到什么似的突然开口。  
“一期你知道吗？虽然我们这边兄弟就能交杯喝酒，但在三条那边好像只有情侣这么喝。”  
“有什么关系，不管哪个我们都符合。而且即使不合伦理，您会老老实实对我秋毫无犯吗？”  
“唔......果然，不会。”  
“所以有什么关系。啊，这瓶空了，再打。”  
年轻气盛的昂扬冲劲让他们自然一瓶也不会剩下，有多少开多少，奔放豪饮才是男人的浪漫。  
都是酒量不俗的俊杰，空瓶被接二连三扔到桶外，刚刚的小插曲也翻篇，穿肠下肚的精酿让人从里向外都燥起来。  
鹤丸率先受不住热气腾腾的温泉，围好浴巾坐上岸边，呼吸着高处清凉的空气，只把两条腿伸到水里汲取一丝暖意。  
一期素日整套军装严丝合缝地穿戴整齐，自然比鹤丸更能忍耐。身子依旧埋在水里，只钻出上身把手搭在鹤丸裸露的腿间，半枕在爱人膝上，小口嘬着瓷盏里的液体。  
保持这个令人遐想连篇的体位把这杯喝完，少年若有所思。  
放下瓷杯，一言不发地眯着眼，紧紧盯住鹤丸。  
白发中将被看得心里发毛，刚想说话却被爱人一把握上命根子，  
“！”  
“鹤丸殿，我帮您口吧。”  
一期直白叙述毫无忍耐的性欲和渴求，而坦诚赤裸的求欢总能让人猝不及防。  
·  
鹤丸被这记直球打得措手不及。  
一期是务实的行动派，不等答话便解开白色浴巾，试探般亲吻了龟头，把前端小心翼翼地含住。  
战争中两人做爱不方便，遇到情欲无法纾解时，多是鹤丸帮一期口出来或者一期帮鹤丸撸。之所以有这样的差异，用一期的话讲叫作，“在口交这件事上不同的人天赋是不同的。”  
如果鹤丸算是天资异禀无师自通，那一期就是榆木圪垯根本不开窍。  
不小心牙齿咬到鹤丸，来不及咽下口水把自己呛到哭出泪，做深喉掌握不好节奏弄得鹤丸疼的想痿......  
两人发生的种种事故可以用惨烈来形容。  
但越是做不好追求完美的一期越是执着，一场战争下来简直对帮鹤丸口交产生了执念。  
就是不知道鹤丸有没有产生阴影。  
反正四周没有活物在，两人都放得很开，鹤丸虚扣一期的头，把五指插入细碎的青色发丝，慢慢出声指点，  
“乖，收起你的牙齿用嘴吸，别急。”  
整个口腔都仿佛被温泉泡软泡得湿热，残留的酒液沾染在茎体上，遇见空气就快速挥发带来丝丝凉意，冰火两重的刺激更突出了鹤丸的快感。  
一期伸手握住逐渐涨大的玩意，知晓它还没有达到最饱满的状态。——因为那个最饱满的形状，他的身体记得清清楚楚不差分毫。  
捧起舔弄着底端沉甸甸的囊袋，然后张开嘴尽力把整根吞进去，让那坚硬滚烫的雄性物件挤开口腔中四面八方围过来的软肉，挤到狭窄的咽喉里去。  
“把握好吞咽的节奏，别呛到自己。嘶！”  
鹤丸倒吸一口凉气，不得不说一期的学习能力还是惊人的，爽利的快感从下体神经窜到脑中，他已经没法再游刃有余地教导了。  
一期得意地从腿间抬头，鹤丸的气音很好的取悦了他。顾不上擦去嘴角粘连的银丝，气息不匀地讲，  
“请做好我会把您绞杀的觉悟。”  
再度埋入股间吮吸着性器，一期喉咙里响着闷闷地喘息，仿佛在品尝珍馐佳肴，模糊又撩人。鹤丸觉得自己热得受不了，浑身血液沸腾着冲向阳物，在一期的嘴里攻城掠地。  
感受到爱人已完全性奋，少年不顾嘴角下巴的酸痛卖力地含着，粗壮的阴茎在玉檀里进进出出带出涎水，磨得人嘴唇嫣红。  
起伏的动作被鹤丸按在头部的手加深，中将不自觉的挺腰，一下下操弄他的嘴，愈加凶狠狂暴，在平静的温泉中荡起激烈的波澜。  
而一期也没有放过他的意思。  
乘胜追击，用喉头在人深入时紧紧夹住，两瓣薄唇热情地含住更多，鹤丸爽得忍不住哼出了声。  
艹，一期一振就是个妖物！就应该把他干死在床上！  
抱着这样的想法，白发中将的第一发爆浆在爱人口中。  
·  
大概还是经验不足，一期没有咽下去也没有吐出，神情有些呆愣地舔了舔嘴边的白浊，不知所措地眨动沾上精液的睫毛。  
“什么味道？”  
有些哭笑不得的看着一期，两指捏住爱人暴露在外的半截香软小舌，端起最后没喝干净的半瓶酒全部倒了上去。  
手指在嘴里更加灵活恣意地翻搅着，从未有过这种经历，一期迷乱的表情激发了鹤丸把人狠狠压在身下玩弄的暴戾念头。  
清酒顺着脸庞留下，把不少精液带入池水消失不见。  
鹤丸伸手抿去残余的精液，一点点喂到一期嘴里。少年干净禁欲的脸庞带上点滴精斑格外的色情，很好的满足了中将澎湃的占有欲。  
并不是很难以接受的东西，更何况是鹤丸殿的。  
一期没什么反抗，好好地吞入腹中。  
“下面，轮到我了哟～”  
·  
来不及理解透彻鹤丸的含义，一阵天旋地转，体位颠倒，一期被掐着腋下抱到了岸边。  
鹤丸从来不掩饰对少年的喜爱与渴求。急切地按住打着颤的腿根，粗暴地整根含住，颇具技巧用力吮吸，偶尔露出虎齿用轻微的刺痛加剧一期的感觉。  
耐不住过激的快感，两脚胡乱在鹤丸后背蹬动，像砧板上被刨腹的鱼徒劳无助地死命挣扎。  
素日一期的踢踹都被视为傲娇调情，更何况这时候，只会让鹤丸更疯狂罢了。  
渗出的前液被中将当做甘露咽下，吞咽的动作带来巨大的快感让一期神智不清。双手紧紧揪住鹤丸的鬓发，闭不住的嘴流出动听的呻吟，随着吞吐一声高一声低，尖叫与气音混合叩击心跳节拍，仿佛天籁交响乐。  
有些炸得白色乱毛磨蹭着敏感脆弱的大腿根部，细嫩皮肤泛起爱欲的艳红。骚刮的刺痒感通电般涌过全身，乳头都爽得膨胀一倍，肿立在光洁的胸膛。  
少年整个人都在被往高潮上逼，鹤丸猛追不舍把他逼进了穷途末路，暴露在外无处可躲。双手徒劳地在身下岩石表面抓弄却什么也捞不住，如同大海里连一丝稻草也没有的溺水者，只能坦然承受欲望的巅峰，最后抽搐着喷射在鹤丸嘴里。  
一期眼角潮红，眼眶湿润，剧烈的呼吸让胸口狼狈得起起伏伏，丝毫不察两颗充血红樱晃得鹤丸又要硬起。整个人放空，半滩在岸上往后仰，手肘强撑着不让自己滑落水中。  
然后他被拉入温泉，有气无力地倚在爱人身上，鹤丸低头将刚刚射出的新鲜精液渡进口中，用舌头顶着让一期咽下。  
·  
天有些暗了。  
踉跄的从水中站起，少年四肢手脚还有些发软。  
平复喘息，擦干身子，鹤丸调笑着问一期用不用也找个俘虏伺候。  
刚刚的发泄让一期整个人都有些慵懒。酒精、热量和性爱终于将这朵美得不可方物的花完全催开，举手投足散发着致命的魅力。  
少年眼角带着媚意和餍足，缓缓抬起膝盖，用力的在鹤丸腿间物什上顶了顶，  
“您就是我的俘虏，还是不战而屈人之兵那种。”  
————————————————————————  
————————————————————————  
草草的吃过晚饭，鹤丸把碗筷一推起身漱口，少年便跟着放下汤勺也不顾素日里纠结的浪费不浪费了。  
刚走到顶楼，一期就按耐不住扑上爱人索吻。  
中将的头用力过猛磕在拐角处的墙壁上，咚地一声发出闷响。  
“不怕他们听到？”鹤丸笑吟吟地托住一期的腰，把气息漂浮的人往怀里带，用鼓起的性器磨蹭着。  
“两个成年的健全男子避人耳目住在这里，要干什么不言而喻。管他们听到听不到。”  
第一次还是舔着牙槽挑逗的感性，第二次是唇舌纠缠的野性，再往后......全是欲求不满的性。  
体液交换就如同一颗火种，把干燥的空气引燃爆炸。  
·  
扯着领子把性急的少年揪到屋里，鹤丸知道一期现在已经不做忍耐完全亢奋，但他自己何尝不是。  
初上战场，两人意气风发残暴挞伐，最后大获全胜，下午又喝了满满的酒带上几分醉意。夜色，是放纵伪装的外衣。  
他们需要发泄，需要咆哮，需要狂欢，需要向整个世界伸张自己然后再融为一体。  
而比常规出格的疼痛和性爱，是两人一致默认的渠道。  
一期一振是个对情欲很坦然的少年，想要就说，得不到就争取。但他并非毫无隐藏，看似温婉的人骨子里遮蔽了杀意与血性，在天时地利人和的催化下，暴露于鹤丸国永面前。  
罕见又期待。  
白发中将爱死了这个一直给自己惊喜的男孩。  
·  
“下午在来的路上您不是说最喜欢我乖乖娇喘吗？  
这句话原封不动地还给您，我喜欢鹤丸殿乖乖当个按摩棒。”  
话音未罢，一期抬脚踹向鹤丸的里侧膝关节，在人脱力跪下后踏上小腿踩实，抽出系着帷幕的红绳，审问囚犯般把中将纯熟的捆住。  
强迫鹤丸双臂反剪贴紧，用绳索在手腕上围几圈在中间收紧。  
马不停蹄地向上牵拉两寸，绕住脖颈，然后横向缠绕肩膀和上臂；挂住手上的绳索，捆住前胸。缠绕多圈后在背部打结。  
另从背部的总结引出一根绳索，撇过手肘竖起绕缚肩膀；深入腹股沟，和胯骨无缝贴合；最后在腋下穿出并缠绕上身的绳束收紧，束出胸形。  
麻绳本无缘接触肉体皮肤，粗糙的表面瞬间勒出条条血痕，却让一期更加兴奋。  
同样军部出身的鹤丸清楚这番自己教出的手法只会越挣越紧，索性完全纵然身上这只撒野作乱的小兽。  
两手沿着红绳游离点火，仿佛还不够似的，少年舔弄着鹤丸的下巴眯着眼睛抱怨，  
“鹤丸殿您太白了，还没什么疤痕。白天我身上伤的都被您舔遍了，这不公平。”  
“诺，我的五条在那边，拿来按你的伤疤对称着补两刀？”  
“不要，我自有办法。”  
·  
这厢鹤丸正纳闷一期想出来什么折磨人的鬼点子，看到少年伸手够住案上的蜡台他瞬间心里透亮。  
“喂喂，下手这么狠啊。真把我当三条带回来的奴隶？”  
一期笑了，“恨之切爱之深，我可是最喜欢鹤丸殿了。”  
烛芯暧昧的扑扇，屋内昏暗，人影与欲望共舞躁动。少年有条不紊地转动手腕，融化的蜡油滴落，蛇信子一样灼烧感非常鲜明，皮肤溃烂的错觉让寒毛都被激得竖起，喉咙里回荡着痛苦的低喘。随着温度降低蜡油凝结在体表，把皮肤绷得更紧，仿佛用力呼吸都困难。  
液体的蜡油差不多被一期挥霍了干净。少年收手，把烛台放在鹤丸的胸膛，语调十分轻柔：  
“别动。倒下来会烧到您。”  
鹤丸屏住气根本不敢放松，全部的注意力都集中在闪烁的火苗上。突然，腹肌一揪。  
少年伸出干净的手指，沿着干涸的蜡液边缘抓挠把结块部分抠掉，筋肉纹理鲜活地跳动，给鹤丸带来近似剥皮的痛感。按耐住身体本能的挣扎，中将咬紧牙根，让一期扣下满身斑驳的蜡油，薄薄覆盖的一层白蜡扑簌簌地碎裂，烫红的印子探出头，接触空气后立马肿起，乍看和一期身上的伤疤非常相近。  
·  
终于蜡油被尽数剥离，一期拿下烛台吹灭，随手掷到角落里。  
情趣的挑逗已经不够了，谁都裆部鼓起忍得快要爆炸。少年直起身子，左手勾出鹤丸的脖颈借力，右手涂抹了柔软脂膏背过去给自己做扩张。  
这个动作让体力损耗的很快，没几分钟就觉得两手酸痛。长时间没被插入的身体食髓知味真的很想要，而爱人顶着自己小腹的东西也越发精神，根本无法忽视这炽热的存在。抽出两指把残余的粘液抹到鹤丸的阴茎上，一期直接分开腿，扶住性器坐了下去。  
·  
刚刚被开阖的小嘴含住头部，两人就有些受不了。  
月余没做过全套，身体还未完全打开，后穴紧张地死死咬住入侵的凶器，仿佛未经人事的羞涩处子。  
一期紧紧攀附著鹤丸肩膀缓解，不让自己完全脱力跪下去。  
被侵占的感觉过于强烈，仿佛下体被钝刀劈开，而一期是个对自己下的去狠手的人，依然缓慢而坚定的好好含下去。  
鹤丸忍不住出声，“唔、放松...一期你夹得我好痛，嘶...”  
卡在不上不下的地方，被情欲和疼痛吊着，一期也不好受，然而不服软的性子让他继续挑衅，  
“那是因为您不够努力，唔！啊啊，帮、帮我松松如何？”  
不怕死的人果然大胆的可怕，鹤丸默默在心中感叹着。待会有你受的。  
终于老老实实把整根吞下，中将耳边都是爱人波澜起伏的喘息气音。  
骑乘式速度缓慢，但借着重力进入了前所未有的深度。一期根本做不得什么细水长流的打算，拼命上下起伏，气力被飞快地抽走，爽快亦遽然增长。  
少年的身体与鹤丸的阴茎无比契合，深入时不用刻意就能戳蹭刮过所有的敏感点，一期已经双腿打颤，强撑着支起坐下，腿根处拉出了旖丽的三角肌，薄薄得透出血管透着光，看得鹤丸瞠目欲裂。毕竟，如果说可爱还需要人消耗脑细胞来转换理解的话，那性感就是直击灵魂让任何感官都能无条件兴奋起来的。  
·  
感受到内里的肉壁已经开始无规律的疯狂抽动，鹤丸知道一期快要到了。  
果不其然，随着越发节奏混乱的几次颠动，心理上控制恋人的快感和身体的快感重叠积累，一期再也撑不住，双腿一软全身重量压下，把粗大的整根性器呲地一声全部吞入。唯一的支撑点将两人无缝连接，仿佛花穴要把两颗睾丸也吞吸进去，少年头往后仰被激得张开嘴叫也叫不出。  
猛地绞紧，鹤丸觉得自己差点被榨出来。而这下深入终于把一期前后都送上巅峰，直接被插射了，  
下午刚被鹤丸口出一次，流出的爱液不甚浓稠，喷溅在两人的腰腹胸膛。  
一期趴在鹤丸身上，满身粘腻汗水也顾不上擦，喘着气平复心跳。还插在肉穴里的雄性器官让他没法瘫倒在地，但一次淋漓尽致的高潮已经体力不支，没法解决体内仍然坚挺炽热的欲望。  
鹤丸勾勾头，亲亲他的嘴角。  
“唔......我没力气了，真的，哈、哈...手指都不想抬。”一期逆来顺受任爱人在自己脸上舔弄，小声地回应道。  
“把我放开。”  
“...嗯。”  
少年犹豫了一下，知道此举无疑是剪开铁锁把凶残猛兽放出牢笼，但不得不说，他对暴虐的鹤丸还是有几分期待的。  
伸出颤抖的指尖缓缓解开鹤丸背后的绳结，红色的麻绳被卸了力一般在榻榻米上凌乱散开，主导权交换。  
·  
并没有变换体位，而是就着现在的姿势，掐着少年不盈一握的窄腰往上顶，龟头卡在略微凹陷的腺体处，在细皮嫩肉的敏感点上碾磨画圈。  
长时间被捆绑让中将的四肢血液不畅，留下红痕的地方还有些发麻，疼痛和长时间的束缚更催化雄性骨子里的侵占欲，鹤丸禁锢住一期的身体来回捣动，咬牙切齿地放着狠话：小东西，跟谁学的浪荡蹄子样，平时军服那么禁欲现在这么骚，别说去战场，我就应该把你操死在床上，两脚没法沾地走路的程度才适合你。  
刚刚高潮后的身体沉浸在余韵中万分敏感，几下操弄已经让一期眼神又些迷乱。  
带着点茫然不谙世事的神情，也不去想这些话含义多么羞耻，薄唇水光潋滟，一开一合忠诚地表达身体承受的快感：  
“唔...好舒服，不，里面...里面好痒，好空虚，别磨了啊！插进来求您！！！”  
猛地把一期放倒，背脊和床褥摩擦躺在地上，鹤丸拉起少年的脚，从里到外盯着修长裸腿，没有一丝赘肉，却十分紧实，蕴含着爆发力和磅礴的朝气。  
把脚踝扯到嘴边，尖牙隔着薄薄的皮肤几乎要嗑上凸起的踝骨，毫不心疼，啃上烙印般的牙纹。  
————你是我的。  
·  
唇齿间弥漫着淡淡甜腥鹤丸才松口，顺势把腿搭到肩头，用手臂撑住不让一期滑下，更直白的接触爱人的身体。  
紧绷的躯壳，可以滴出水来的光洁皮肤，肉径更是贪婪饥渴的吮吸吞噬。鹤丸箍住腰身将一期几乎对折，幸好平时高强度的严格训练让少年的身体肌肉紧实，充满不可思议的韧劲。  
直冲头顶的抽插让少年无路可退只能全盘承受，手指已经抖得握不住东西了，快感徘徊在失控坠落的峭壁边缘。  
正如对自己的美毫无自知，一期对自己的叫床也是这般。  
放浪，声张，绝不咬着下唇忍耐，潮水般永不停息从口中飘出，仿佛塞壬的歌往鹤丸脑子里钻。  
和平时温润如玉的低柔声线不同，软糯尖细的叫声再也没有沙漠绿洲月夜般的清凉，好像某种猫科动物的幼崽被捏了尾巴，挣也挣不开，只能眨着澄澈的圆眼哀哀凄叫，抓挠心弦。  
身体热切缠绵，鼻音甜腻惑人，啜泣甘美动听，一期一振已经强弩之末了，却是色厉内荏地磕巴一句完整的话：  
“您不行......我还有力气，说、说话，回去就换掉！啊！”  
简单的激将法分外有用。  
·  
“看来......真该给你长个记性。”  
不顾少年能否承受，鹤丸腾出一只手剥开包皮，露出不见天日的小孔，用指腹抠挖刺入。  
淌着泪的马眼颇具凌虐美，腺液不受控制地溢出，黏乎乎污染了身下的床褥，此番景象满足了他几乎要撕裂一期的兽欲。  
中将已经听不进去少年呜呜咽咽的呻吟尖叫了，此时抽神思考变得格外艰难，他只知道顺从本能用阴茎打桩机般往上撞。  
俯下身舔咬硬起如石子的粉色乳头，含在口中时不时用牙拉扯，感受茱萸逐渐充血，动情地凸起涨大。这个体位进的更深，更弄得一期脸上乱七八糟，凌乱的发丝也渗着绵绵汗液。  
少年掐出鹤丸的手，想让人放开稚嫩脆弱的前端，却浑身酸软再无力量，只徒劳地留下几道红痕，被迫无条件接纳一轮胜一轮的冲锋陷阵。  
肩头的脚像在与虚空搏斗，蜷缩的脚趾、泛白的趾节、弧度流畅的足弓，无一不在暗示身体主人承受着怎样的舒爽快意。  
·  
湿热至极的温柔乡终于乱了鹤丸的阵脚，毫无章法地做着冲刺，硕大的蘑菇头在少年体内鼓动着搅和得五脏六腑都要移位。  
一期眉头紧促，闭上眼睛自暴自弃喊道，  
“唔...啊！太快、别、别出去，射进来！”  
一字一句，犹有魔力，敲击叩动鹤丸的耳膜，将所剩无几的拘谨彻底放空。  
两人一起达到了高潮。  
·  
软下的肉茎终于餍足地撤离少年的身体，刚刚被操开的后穴来不及闭合，有些红肿地外翻着，像腐烂淫靡的花。  
被射入肠道的白浊争先恐后顺着大腿根部蜿蜒而下，留下色情的浅白痕迹，惹人想入非非。  
整个屋子狼籍遍布，飘着淡淡的腥味，两人身上也爬满各种痕迹一塌糊涂。  
蜜色的眼睛浑浊着，眼前的一切都还在晃动带着白光。  
一期劫后余生般死命地喘，努力呼吸萃取着氧气，而身体还在控制不住的战栗。  
鹤丸刚想站起，被少年勾住无名指，有些疑惑地用眼神望去询问，听到少年有些飘忽嘶哑的嗓音。  
“我可是粘着系，小心眼，还很烦人，没什么担当还对您一脑子糟糕的想法......但是你不许离开我......不然，我杀了你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这就是传说中凶狠的可爱嘛？像个鬼一样——幼稚鬼。  
怎么会离开你，你就是深入骨髓的毒，让我万死不辞。  
好啦，歇歇嗓子不要说话了，闭眼休息会，我带你去清洗。”  
“...你保证。”  
“鶴丸国永は永遠に一期一振を愛している。”  
许久没听到回话，鹤丸低头，发现怀里的一期已耐不住疲倦睡了过去。  
宽松织物卷住了暴露出缺乏安全感和依靠的少年，衣角下色情的痕迹往外延伸若隐若现。中将暗想，今晚下手有点狠了。  
坐在浴室宽大的木池里，鹤丸想到什么突然心情愉悦的笑出声。吻了吻一期透着绯红的鼻尖，心道，  
还有力气想着回京换人嘛？  
·  
·  
荒淫无度的日子很快结束，两位军官的身心都得到了彻底地放松休息，打算即日启程，继续回去照顾战后的烂摊子。  
仆从聚集在门外毕恭毕敬地将两人送出，走在回去的路上，一期认真地叮嘱道：  
“鹤丸殿，药研给您的补品不要吃；乱帮您扎头发的建议要拒绝；信浓送的玩具大概绵里藏针；还有不要觉得年纪小的就人畜无害，博多提供的投资方案足以让你倾家荡产......”  
“弟弟们虽然性格都很宽容可爱，但是涉及我们两人的相处问题还是很睚眦必报的。”  
“而我不想让鬼丸国失去这样难得一见的英才。”  
“我之前就想说了，这群武力爆表的小孩子都没长大吧，那么依赖你，天天护得紧紧的。”  
“唯有这件事您与弟弟们半斤八两。”  
“啊...战后休假刚刚结束，我就要面对相方家更残酷的战争呀......”  
鹤丸垂头丧气地数着爱人性格各异的宝贝弟弟们，在战场上他可是见识过awt暗杀部队的实力了，深觉粟田口家个子和找事程度几乎成反比，他宁可再和三条打一仗也不想和这群怪物作对。对了，一期家还有个戴着面具养狐狸的可怕族长。  
火车汽笛声适时响起。一期抬脚踹了踹鹤丸的鞋跟，好像看到了被七大姑八大姨逼婚催生的小青年，神情愉快。  
“提好箱子，回京都。 ”  
“遵命，御前大人。”

————————


End file.
